The Nightmare
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: POV's: Bella has a nightmare and Edward is there to comfort her.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. _

_Comments would be wonderful! _

**Bella:**

Edward glanced at me and sighed impatiently.

"You're not asleep yet?"

I shook my head, unable to stop looking at him. He brushed his fingertips through my hair and sighed. "You're still thinking, aren't you Bella?" He whispered. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. His scent was luring—and his voice almost soothing.

I felt his cool lips on my neck and I smiled. "So tempting," he began, "But easier to resist every day." I didn't believe him completely, but I knew he was trying to distract my thoughts. "What if I accepted…" I began and looked up at Edward. His eyes were warm and welcoming and it almost seemed full of answers.

"We'd tell Charlie."

"How can I tell Charlie…about everything else?" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't…know, Bella." I found myself thinking about Jacob Black. Jacob had been there for me when Edward had left; he had come my best friend—a new love. I couldn't stop thinking about the painful expression I had seen on his face the last time I had seen him. Turning into a vampire would be harder—a harder decision than it would have been before. "Remember the treaty, Edward Cullen." I heard Jacob say in my mind. "You cannot bit—not kill—but bite on this land."

If I was to become another Cullen, we would have to leave Forks—leave Charlie—leave behind everything. But I could not, and refused to live without Edward; and I refused to grow older than Edward too. I was already eighteen, and he was technically still seventeen. But I knew I could not let the Cullen's break their own treaty, expically when their enemies were in on the game. Jacob and his friends were werewolves—and wouldn't hesitate to kill the Cullen Family if they bit me. Though, I know Jacob could never and would never kill me. Things would just never be the same again. I looked at Edward, and he slowly smiled. "I hate not being able to hear what you think."

"I'm relieved." I laughed and wrapped my arm around him. He held me tightly and sighed. "I suppose I should just be happy I'm here—and you're here, and we're together again." I nodded and yawned. "Sleep Bella," he whispered. "I'll stay here with you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and tucked my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to take the chance of waking up without him—though, I knew if Charlie came in to check up on me in the morning, Edward would go hide under the bed, or in the closet.

I heard Edward sigh, and his breathing was slow and soft. I wondered for a moment what he must have been like as a human—green eyes, warm and soft—not so hard like a rock…and a heartbeat. There wouldn't be the pressure of time between us—or immortality. It would just be every-day normal. But could Edward and I survive in an every-day normal? Before I could think more on these things, I feel asleep in his arms.

"Bella—you have to choose! You have to!" I saw Jacob's concerned face, and I felt his strong hands pull on me.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed. I felt a cold grasp on my other hand, and I saw Edward's serious face. "Bella, come with me.'

"She wants to be with me!" Jacob yelled angrily. I felt him shudder, and I saw his clothes begin to tear. He was becoming a werewolf—he would attack Edward.

"No, Jacob…please!"

"Bella…" I heard Edward's voice—calm and soothing. "Bella, wake up."

I jumped up in the pitch darkness and looked around the dark room.

"Edward?"

"Charlie." I heard Edward's muffled voice from the floor. Before I knew it, my door opened and my sleepy father came in.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I just had a nightmare." He gave me a look of fear when I said the word nightmare. Perhaps he was afraid I was slowly going back into my depression—but there was no way. Edward was here with me…

I smiled at him and shivered. "It was about that scary movie we saw."

Charlie nodded, scratched his head and left.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and held me tightly. I knew he had heard me talk in my sleep. He didn't question me though—he just held me, and I fell back deep into sleep.

**Edward:**

She was dreaming about Jacob. I told myself it was a nightmare, told myself that she was having a nightmare—that she was dreaming really about me. Well—that worked for only a fraction of a second.

"Why in God's name is she dreaming about the werewolf for, huh?" I thought to myself. I reasoned with myself—no, no, she wouldn't even begin to think of Jacob like that. She wants me to make her a bloody vampire, so that we can live together forever—sounds like commitment enough to discourage any outside contact, theoretically, reasonably. Why am I so jealous? I may not be able to read her mind, but I think I can manage reading her face. And the closeness of her warmth—so true—that heartbeat.

I close my eyes. Stop it. You're angry about this dumb werewolf, remember? Focus on that. I can't focus on that. I know that none of it is true—that she can't love him, because, she says, that all her love is spent on me.

And then that hits me—all of her love is spent—on me. I realize with a vague sense of release that Jacob doesn't—and probably never will—matter. I pull her closer to me, her cold nose burying into my shoulder. This is all that matters.


End file.
